


Isharay

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: The Angara had been fighting for decades. Fighting for survival. But the odds became insurmountable leading the top scientists to only one viable option. Find a new home.With the Milky Way in their sights, what will the Angara find in their new home? What will ornery Resistance leader find?





	1. A sad goodbye

_One hundred thousand!_

Evfra had spent hours going over the numbers, but still came to the same conclusion every time. The cold hard truth hit him in the face, bringing sobering and depressing thoughts to his mind. There were only one hundred thousand Angara left and that was diminishing by the hour. A once proud society hunted and abducted into extinction.

_He failed._

At least, that is how he felt. He tried so hard, fought for so long to keep the Angara alive, but it wasn't enough. Every day he developed new strategies that forced him to send people out to fight, putting their lives on the line and more often, than not never returning. He took control of the resistance after his family were taken by the Kett. It was the only reason he was still alive now, giving him a new purpose. De Tershaav's went down fighting, if an enemy wanted them dead, then they'd have to work for it.

He pressed his face into his hands, his heavy mind weighing his head down. The door to his office pinged, but he ignored it. He couldn't find the mental energy to deal with the interloper. Unfortunately, the mystery person was not put off so easily and continued to ping the door, no doubt until they got a response. Evfra grunted angrily, slamming his fists down on the desk. "Come in!" He barked.

His de facto second in command, Jaal entered placing a data pad on the desk, sliding it towards Evfra. "The "Isharay Project" is nearly completed. Governor Minaat thinks you should give your approval for the passenger list."

"No." Evfra slid it back across the desk to Jaal, wanting no part in that decision. "I will not be involved in that project nor will I be going."

"Evfra!" Jaal scolded, feeling the last slither of patience leave him. "The resistance will need it's leader. We have no idea what we will find.

"Have they even decided where they intend to go?" Evfra asked, highly irritated.

"To the Masaf Shell galaxy." Came a matter of fact reply.

Evfra laughed humourlessly as he got up from the desk, standing in front of the window, staring down into the streets of Aya. "How can they start anew with only forty thousand people?"

"The scientists think it plausible. They have already taken biological samples from people who won't be joining the project." Jaal joined his friend at the window, tapping him affectionately on the shoulder.

"Are you going?" He asked.

Jaal shifted uncomfortably on the spot, looking down at his feet. He hadn't managed to summon up the courage to tell his friend he would be going. "My family have been accepted so I have to go."

Evfra slumped his shoulders in defeat. Jaal had became the closest thing he had to family left, if he went he would be left with nothing. "How can I leave sixty thousand of my own people to the mercy of the Kett?"

"A necessary evil as the Governors put it." Jaal spat out. He knew that they could easily accommodate more Angara if they wish too but politics got in the way.

"It's not just that Jaal. We could abandon sixty thousand just to take forty thousand to their deaths."

"Our options are running out." Jaal said quietly. "There is no place safe for us anymore."

The resistance leader steeled himself, rolling his shoulders back. "If they want me to go, then they need to make room for more. We need to make sure the children are going."

Jaal chuckled to himself. "I'm sure they'll find a way."

Evfra stepped back from the window, taking a seat at his desk once again. "When do they plan to depart?"

"In 6 months. I have to get back to Havarl to help mother prepare."

"Have a safe journey. Stay strong and clear."

Jaal nodded with respected. "Stay strong and clear." Jaal left the office, smiling to himself that he convinced Evfra to go. He was important figure to the Angara. They'd do anything to make sure he was onboard for the journey.

* * *

It had been three months since Jaal had convinced Evfra to join the "Isharay Project." In those three months they had lost another twenty thousand to the Kett. Evfra and many others wondered how many more would be lost until they departed to the Milky Way. Upon Evfra's wishes, all the Angaran children were moved to the project site on Kadara, along with their parents. Unfortunately, due the Kett abducting entire families, only 20% of the passenger list were children.

Evfra stood in his family's home, remembering all the good times that took place in those walls. The day his first nephew, Jaap was born. When his sister, Etiva got married. When Evfra himself became engaged but he refused to let that memory dance in his mind. Eveleka had been a free spirit and a perfect compliment to Evfra's personality. She was the first to go and Evfra buried it in the back of his mind and never thought about it again. But that didn't stop him from sub consciously searching for her name when reports came though from resistance members.

It never did appear.

His mother, Merna was a beautifully kind and generous woman, forever taking on the waifs and strays of Havarl. Those who lost family and needed love and shelter. She was truly the head of the family and her word was law, but no one complained. She was just a natural leader, a quality that she passed down to her youngest child. If she were there, she would tell him, it was his duty to get married and have children, to restart the family, but it didn't seem right to him. How could anyone have children to replenish the population of a species being hunted to extinction? A life filled with loss and pain. The last thing he wanted to do was create more innocent targets for the Kett.

He moved through the home collecting mementos of all his family members. Things that would help him remember his roots. It was surreal being back in the home he abandoned after his final family member died. It was like time forgot to take place in the home. It angered him, all that life and all those memories destroyed on the whims of Aliens. Aliens who had tricked them into a false sense of security. Evfra didn't know what it was like when the Kett first arrived, but he had been dealing with the aftermath since.

His eldest brother, Syaan was the final member of his family to be lost. It was something that Evfra would forever blame himself for. They had been camping on the ever frozen, Voeld for weeks. Seeking refuge in a small abandoned Daar. It had been Evfra's turn to go out to hunt for food, but the young and arrogant man had forced his older brother to go. He waited for hours but Evfra never saw his brother again. He stayed hidden for days, rationing what little food he had to make sure he wouldn't starve. It wasn't until Jaal's father, Galen Ama Darav found him, that he finally escaped from Voeld. The resistance leader had been spent the proceeding years punishing himself for his selfishness.

He collected the small trinkets he had gathered and with one last look over his family home, he said his final Isharay to the memories of past. Jaal had been waiting outside for him, sharing the same mournful emotions, knowing that they'd never be returning to Havarl again. The two stood in silence looking up the night sky, before heading to a waiting shuttle, Kadara bound.

* * *

With less than a day to go until departure, Angaran numbers had fallen yet again. Only seventy thousand remained. The passenger list had opened to any others not already on it, but only another one thousand chose to join. The rest had massed on Aya, hoping that the Kett would not find them. They had chosen to stay, refusing to leave their home and lives behind for the unknown. Evfra had made sure that Aya was prepared with weaponry, stockpiles of food and ways in which to replenish those stocks. He would not leave without giving them a fighting chance for survival.

Evfra stood on the station orbiting Kadara, looking out at the ship that he'll spend six hundred years sleeping on. He would never admit it, but he was scared. They were travelling to a new galaxy with only small snippets of information on what they would find. They knew that there would viable planets for them, but no one could know if those planets had inhabitants or if there was intelligent life to meet. Jaal on the other hand, was excited. He was a born explorer, the stars didn't represent the unknown, they were the unexplored.

The Moshae joined him at the window, casting an eye over her former student. "You seem troubled?" She stated.

"I…am scared." He admitted. "We have no idea what awaits in at the end of this journey."

"New beginnings, I am hopeful. I know you are reluctant to do this, but we have no other option."

"I failed, Moshae." Evfra muttered, grimly.

"You did not fail." She argued, vehemently. "We fought so hard, but the Kett grew in numbers. We could not continue to fight."

Evfra and the Moshae stood in comfortable silence until she was called to be put in her sleeper pod. Evfra wasn't due to go into his for another two hours. He knew Jaal was already in his so for brief second, he thought about not going through with it. He decided against it when he imagined the anger on Jaal and the Moshae's faces. Jaal had been right, the resistance needed their leader. A strong military presence could be the difference between surviving or dying in the new galaxy.

Eventually, Evfra was called by the scientists to go into his sleeper pod. It didn't feel quite real for him. To know that once he woke, they would be in the new galaxy. He muttered a quick prayer, begging the ancestors for forgiveness. He failed his people once; he would rather die than do it again.

Sealed in his pod, he spoke once last time before he slept.

_Isharay_


	2. A tense hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an update. Hope you like it.

Shepard marched up to the cockpit, curious about the mysterious signal that Joker found. "Joker, do we know what it is?"

"There's nothing in the database like it, but I think it might be a ship. The trail leads to Eden Prime."

"Commander, I've scanned millions of data entries and nothing matches. I find it reasonable to surmise, it is not of Milky Way origin." EDI added from the co-pilots seat.

"Any idea where it came from?"

"Not with any certainty, but a reasonable guess would be the Andromeda galaxy."

"Andromeda." Shepard asked, incredulous. "That's over 2 million light years away. It'd take 600 years to get here."

"It is also reasonable to surmise that a sentient species travelled on that ship."

Shepard took a long look at the all the data presented on the screen. Since she was still Spectre, although that not fully active in the Alliance, it was her duty to oversee first contact. If there was a new species, there were rules to be followed. She also understood that these people were in an alien galaxy, with no clue if there were any sentient species on the planets they'd eventually discover. "Joker set a course for Eden Prime and send the colonists strict orders to stay away from whatever it is. "

"Aye aye, Ma'am."

"EDI gather the team in the old war room. Tell Traynor we need her too." Shepard took the opportunity to report to the council while she waited for the crew to gather. Once she had received several warnings to not screw it up from Sparatus, she finally had the chance to tell them her plan. Once done, she entered the old war room, the crew gathered in a circle around the central console. "So, I assume EDI has filled you in? I don't need to tell you; we must tread carefully with this. If they are a species far from home, we have no idea if they are friendly or not. Any ideas?"

"I think EDI, Sam and I should go through the signal. There are some data files embedded, it might help with first contact." Liara suggested.

"Good idea. Anyone else?"

"If they are sentient species, we could give them a peace offering." Tali continued when she knew that Shepard approved. "Maybe a codex of the Milky way."

"Anyone idea of who you want on the ground team, Lola?" James asked.

Shepard thought carefully about the best people to take with her. Kaidan was an obvious choice as a fellow Spectre. "Kaidan as a Spectre will run point on this with me. Javik we will need your abilities too. EDI your processing ability will help us get to grips with their language."

Kaidan nodded as Shepard respectfully. They had a tough time of mending their friendship through the Reaper war, not helped by him repeatedly stepping on her toes. Fortunately, after a heart to heart, they managed to forge a good working relationship, with Shepard conceding to Kaidan's opinions when appropriate and Kaidan respecting her leadership. "Let's remember that, they are in a new galaxy. We treat them with respect."

"And the galaxy will have eyes on us. Let's not screw this up. Dismissed." The crew filtered out until only Shepard and Kaidan were left. "Something wrong, Major?"

"Admiral, what happens if they are hostile?" It was a legitimate concern. The galaxy had finally gotten back on its feet in the 2 years since the Reaper war, they couldn't cope with another war.

"Call me optimistic, Kaidan but I don't think they are."

"A new species." He said in amazement, leaning against the console. "Did you ever think you'd get this chance."

Shepard chuckled, moving next to him. "No, I didn't. But I'm excited."

"Me too, and thanks for trusting me with this."

"Do you want to be XO?" Shepard just blurted out, like she'd been thinking about it for some time. "The Alliance have been asking and you would a natural choice."

Kaidan blinked at her shock, unable to think. "I thought you didn't need one."

"I need one." She admitted. "I'm not fully fit after two years of treatments and I need someone who can take the load if I can't manage it."

"Shepard, I'll do whatever you ask. I'll be there to support you, even on your bad days." He tentatively put his arm around her.

"Thanks, Kaidan." She nudged him gently, sharing a smile with him. "I'm going to get some rest before we get to Eden Prime. You got the deck XO Alenko."

The Normandy arrive at Eden Prime and Shepard had planned over and over how she would deal with the aliens. How would she convey that they would not be harmed by the crew? How would she even say, hello? She was also convinced by the team to take all of them and for an easy life Shepard agreed.

With Steve piloting the shuttle, they headed to the coordinates on Eden Prime, with a plan to land the shuttle a few clicks away from the signal source. "Shepard." Steve called at from the cockpit. "I think you'll want to see this."

Shepard opened the top hatch of the door, looking down to the ground below. There it was, a massive ship hidden among the hills of the southernmost continent. "Wow." She exclaimed. "That is an impressive ship."

Kaidan joined her at the door. "A ship that size could easily carry thousands of people."

"Shepard, the Major is correct." EDI interjected. "It would suggest that they are planning to settle here."

"Well, let's make them feel welcome."

The crew made the short trek to where the ship landed. She could see movement of people in the distance, seemingly oblivious to their presence. "Easy people. We don't want to scare them." They continued the trek until yelling stopped them, suddenly faced with a dozen armed guards. "Easy now. We don't mean any harm." The guards urgently called for what she imagined was a leader. It is what most would do. Four figures appeared, surrounded by guards. She had to mentally slap herself from staring. They had the most beautiful eyes and skin tones. "EDI, any idea how we communicate with them?"

"No, Shepard."

Shepard stepped forward, closer to a man with a scar running down his blue face. "Human." She pointed at herself. "Cassandra." She pointed at her crew. "Human, Kaidan and James. Turian, Garrus. Quarian, Tali. Asari, Liara and Prothean, Javik." Once she introduced them she pointed to them.

A man with purple skin answered, much to the annoyance of the other man. "Angara, Jaal."

Without warning, Javik marched forward grabbing both Shepard and Jaal. A gun was pointed at her head. "Easy, we mean no harm."

Confusion spread across all the Angara in earshot. "We understood that."

Shepard turned to Javik in surprise. "What did you do?"

"I scanned him." He shrugged. "You still have the cipher, so I passed it on."

Shepard shook her head, still confused about how he managed to do that. "I am Admiral Cassandra Shepard. I am Human and these people are my crew."

"You may call me, "The Moshae." She said in a breathy, calm voice. "We are the Angara."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Moshae. I apologise for any alarm we have caused you." She nodded respectfully; eyes drawn to the man behind her with a deep scowl marring his beautiful face. "Do you have somewhere we can talk?"

"Yes, but we asked your crew to remain outside."

"Very well." She signalled to her crew, then followed the Moshae into a makeshift hut. "We have built up a database for you, so you can learn our history,"

"That is most gracious of you, Admiral." She gestured to Shepard to sit, turning to Evfra with a silent command to not antagonise the Human. "Forgive me, Admiral." She turned to Evfra. "This is our resistance leader, Evfra de Tershaav. Now, tell me, how many species are in the galaxy?"

"That is a tricky question. We have dozens but only 10 are considered to be the dominate ones of all the species. There are some that aren't as advanced or keep themselves to themselves."

"We fled our galaxy." She started. "Another species attempted to exterminate us."

"We have had any similar problems. We are still rebuilding from a war that nearly saw the end of trillions." Shepard was offered a tea like substance. She didn't want to be rude, so she graciously accepted and took a sip. It tasted surprisingly good. "That is quite delicious. How many Angara came here?"

"Roughly, 55 thousand. We left another 15 behind." She rued.

"That must have been hard." Shepard sympathised. "I've had to make life or death decisions. It's never easy."

"Indeed." The Moshae stood up. "Excuse me, Admiral. I think my presence may be needed elsewhere."

Shepard watched the woman leave, leaving her with the grumpy silent one. "So, do you talk, or do you play the sexy brooding one at all times?" She asked, only to be rewarded with a growl. "Sexy brooding, gotcha."

"What ever you are offering, Human. We don't want it." He snarled.

Shepard stood up, squaring up to the man, even though he was somewhat bigger than her. "Resistance leader was it?" She bit. "You may talk to others as if you scraped them off your boot, but that doesn't wash with me. It is my duty to oversee the Angara's settlement and some angry, xenophobic arsehole will not stop me from fulfilling it." She headed towards the door, turning back to him with a wicked smirk on her pink lips. "Ask around sometime, my reputation might shake that crappy attitude of yours." She stormed out, without a backward glance.

Evfra's face contorted with fury. That cursed, arrogant woe of a woman had completely disregarded his position as if it were nothing. It amazed him that a woman so beautiful could be so wretched.

Shepard stormed out, furious at the man's pathetic attempt at a thread. She stopped suddenly when another Angara male stopped before her. "Can I help you?" She said, more harshly than she wanted.

"I am, Jaal. Evfra's second in command." He smiled at her, admiring her alien beauty. "I apologise for anything that Evfra has said."

Shepard laughed. "How did you know?"

"I've known Evfra many years. He is not always an easy man to deal with."

"No kidding." She scoffed. "Forgive me, Jaal. But I need to find my crew." She said her goodbyes to Jaal. She'd remember him, he seemed like a reasonable sort of character. Her crew were found nearby, having somewhat fractured conversations with the other Angara. "Hey guys." They followed her to an area where they could talk without ears listening.

"What do you think, Shepard?" Kaidan asked.

"They seem friendly and keen to settle." Then she fought back to Evfra. "Just met the resistance leader, Evfra. I get the sense that he would rather we weren't here."

"Shall I report to the Council?" Kaidan asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, Kaidan. Liara stay with me, the rest of you go back with Kaidan."

"What are you going to do, Lola?" James looked towards some of the Angara who had yet to take their eyes off Shepard. "I don't like the idea of you and Liara being here alone."

"Ok, James you can stay with us. There's an Angara who seems quite friendly, so I'll go and bond with him. Maybe he'll help me gain the Moshae's trust."

After the others left, James leant in to whisper in her ear. "Who is the guy with the permanent pissed look on his face?"

"That is, Evfra." She chuckled. "There's a man who needs to get laid."

James laughed loudly. "Why don't you go offer."

"Fuck off, Vega." She laughed, walking way to find Jaal.

Evfra watched her from a distance as she laughed with another male. The hypnotic sway of her hips as she walked and the bounce of her golden hair, had him reacting in a way he hadn't in a long time. It was pity that she was so detestable and downright abhorrent.


	3. The conflict

" _Right on time."_ An Angara scientist groaned internally, as the sound of yelling got louder.

It was time for Evfra's daily argument with Shepard. The two couldn't be in the same room without it descending into a slanging match. It was a shock to many as Evfra had never been the type to scream and shout. It's what made people scared of him; even when angry, he was showed little emotion. But it seemed there was something about Shepard that brought out the very worst in him.

Evfra didn't help matters as he enjoyed antagonising Shepard. It all started with a scowl thrown in her direction, then he'd chuck in a barbed insult, designed to make her retaliate. Shepard was always fight back. They all knew from the first argument that Evfra had met someone he couldn't intimidate, and that infuriated him.

"Why don't you back off, you miserable bastard." She screamed.

"Why don't you leave? You aren't wanted here." He fired back.

"By whom?" She asked, angrily while holding herself back from punching him. "Big bad Evfra? Best do what he says, otherwise he'll scowl at you."

"Coming from "She who must be obeyed," lest she bores you to death."

"You've got room to talk. I've seen soldiers lapse into a coma when you speak." Shepard could swear she heard a sound of snorted laughter. She always suspected that there was an audience to their daily squabble.

"Better coma than looking at you all day." He sneered, turning his back on her.

Shepard raged inside as he had the nerve to turn his back on her, as if she was in the wrong. "Why don't you…. go and get laid. It might cheer you the fuck up."

He spun around to face her again, his face contorted with rage. "And there it is. The vile, classless human. The stain on the Angara's daily lives."

"Oooo, xenophobic Evfra is out to play. Have you declared war on us yet?" She saw an ornament on a shelf next to her and the urge to throw it at his face was overwhelming. "You have such an inflated ego, why don't you just declare yourself supreme ruler? You already think you are."

"Laughable coming from you." He spat. "You throw your rank around as if it entitles you to whatever you demand."

"Oh, don't pretend you laugh, Evfra." She angrily jabbed at his chest." Your face would shatter if you did."

He slapped her hand away, gripping her wrist so hard it would probably bruise. "I laugh at the thought of you, every day."

She wrenched her arm from his grip, using it to swipe at the datapad piled in his desk, sending them crashing to the floor. "I don't know what disgusts me more. You laugh or you think about me." She snarled.

"Get out!" He roared in her face, slamming his fist on the desk. "Out, before I throw you out!"

"I like to see you try!" She picked up one of the data pads still on the desk and threw it against the wall. "One of these days, you self-important arsehole, I'll slap that scar right off that miserable face." She stormed out, making a point to stamp on a couple of datapads on the way.

The Moshae had seen Shepard storm out of Evfra's makeshift office, face red with anger. Their arguments had been going on for 18 days, getting worse and more aggressive. But she said nothing to either of them. Whatever was happening between them would come to its own conclusion. She knew that it entertained the resistance members to know that Evfra had met his match. Shepard was a formidable opponent and the kind of ally the Angara needed, so it would be stupid of the Moshae to anger her. She had taken a sip of tea just as Jaal walked in, looking exasperated. "You seemed harassed, Jaal."

He grunted, taking a seat next to his former mentor. "It's getting worse."

"I know, but things will sort themselves out."

"When one kills the other.." He started to protest.

The Moshae laughed. "I don't think it will come to that."

"Why not?"

The Moshae tutted and shook her head. "Dear Jaal, you are so naïve at times. Evfra and Shepard are sexually attracted to each other."

Jaal looked at The Moshae like she had grown another head. "But they hate each other."

"No, they think the other hates them." She took Jaal's hand. "I know you have an interest in Shepard, but she's not the woman for you. She is far too headstrong and established."

"Perhaps you are right." He conceded. Shepard was a strong, passionate woman. If he was honest with himself, he wouldn't know what to do with such a unique and fascinating woman. "Can you not nudge things along?"

"I will in good time, Jaal." She said, knowingly with a sly smile on her face.

Hours later, Jaal found Shepard sitting near the edge of a cliff, looking out to the horizon and the setting sun. He approached, keeping a respectful distance. "May I join you?"

Shepard turned, giving him a bright smile. "Jaal take a seat." She patted the blanket next to her. "Out for a stroll?"

"Yes. This place is still so…..alien. But this is quite beautiful."

Shepard sighed. "This place has many memories for me. Not all of them good."

"I'll share if you do." He offered, giving her a sweet smile.

"Nearly 6 years ago, the ship I served on received a distress call. Moments later I lost a young team member, then I lost a mentor." She heaved a sigh. "Only two memories are good. Meeting Ashley and meeting Javik.

"The home we left behind. I lost many family members." He stopped; head slumped in sadness. "I hope I won't lose more."

"Jaal….." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Despite what Evfra thinks, the Angara are welcome here. It's my duty to help you settle and introduce you to the galaxy when you are ready for it."

"Thank you, Cassandra." He stopped suddenly, thinking he may have offended her by using her first name. "Can I call you, Cassandra?"

"Call me, Cassie. So many people call me Shepard, I forget the Cassandra part."

"What does it mean?"

"Not sure, but in Ancient Earth history, there was a Princess called Cassandra. She was gifted with the ability to prophesize. She spurned a man's advances and she was cursed with her prophecies never being believed." She laughed. "My parents named me well."

"My father named me." He chuckled. "I suspect he just used the first name he came across."

"So, tell me about the home you left behind."

"Where do I start?" He asked.

"Start with your favourite place."

"Well, let me tell you about Aya." He told her about Aya and showing her picture he had access to. They continued to share stories long after the sun set and all they could see were faint lights of civilization in the distance and from New Aya.

Evfra watched from a distance as Shepard and Jaal chatted and laughed. It annoyed him how easy she seemed to get on with Jaal. He hated her, but he wanted her. That frustrated him the most. All the conflicting feelings that she stirred up in him. He wanted her gone, but he still found himself putting himself into a situation where they would be forced to interact. Every time they were in the same room, he screwed it up by saying something that he knew would annoy her. She's always reacted, and he'd immediately go on the defensive. It wasn't intentional, but he couldn't stop himself. Jaal was keen on Shepard, it was obvious from the way he spoke about her, but he couldn't read her Human emotions to know if she felt the same way.

If he were a better man, he allowed Jaal to her. But, years spent putting everyone else first, he wanted to be selfish. All he had to do was learn to be nice to her and maybe she would see the Evfra that he kept buried.


	4. Almost

Shepard felt lost.

The tears flowed freely and the loneliness she felt crept in. The Alliance had made the decision to forcibly retire her. Of course, she would be afforded all the benefits of a retiring Admiral, but she would have no idea what to do next. She had no family to turn to, her friends had their own lives so she couldn't burden them with the failure she had become. The Alliance was her life and now it was gone. She had given everything she had to save the galaxy, three times over and all she got was a few medals, now cast out because she no longer had any use. She felt used. Used for everything that she was capable of, all the connections that she had built up, her drive to win.

It wasn't fair.

She quickly wiped her eyes when she heard movement behind her. Her mood soured even more when she turned to see the worse possible person to catch her crying. Evfra stood there with that scowl that irritated her so much. "Oh perfect." She groaned as she bashed her bare heal into the grass in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"The Moshae was concerned." His tone gruff and disinterested. "You've been here for hours."

"Well, you can go. I'm fine."

"You seem upset."

She hated the mocking tone he used whenever he spoke to her. "Just go, you pompous dickweed." She yelled before the damn broke and her tears started again. "I'm not in the mood for any of your shit."

"I can tell you're upset. Your current is different." He persisted as he sat down beside her, causing her shift away in disgust.

"Well shit, we have Sherlock in town." His face creased in confusion. She sighed in defeat; it was obvious he wouldn't be deterred. "I'm being made to retire."

"Ahh." Was all he replied.

His disregard only made her angrier. "How would you feel if you were forced to give up the Resistance? Something you gave anything to and now cast adrift because you are no longer of any use?"

Oh, how he hated the way she made him feel guilty. But, despite her belief, he could understand how felt, at least partially. "Since were came here, I've felt…. unneeded." He admitted. "I've been leader since I was a young man, losing a war. Now, there is no war."

"We are the same, Evfra. We've been shaped by battle and fought against really shitty odds." She sat up, crossing her legs underneath her. She plucked a small red flower from the ground, regarding it with quiet thought. "Sometimes, Evfra, I don't think you realise your importance to them. Someone who fights on and on, not for himself but for them. To lead them to a future in which hope is real and not a dying thought."

Listening to her praise stirred something within him. She was a remarkable woman and to see her in action would have been a sight to behold. He permitted himself to look at her and when he did, his breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful; it made his heart ache. He took the flower from her hand and tucked it in the space behind her ear. When she didn't move away, he ran his fingers through her silky golden locks, marvelling at how it felt against his skin. "We may not see eye to eye, Shepard, but you have a home here."

Her eyes met his when she felt the soft vibrations coming through his hand. It felt comforting and she had to fight the urge to lean into him. They would be back to arguing and bickering before the day finished. "What is that?" She asked as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

Evfra grimaced, pulling his hand away quickly. "It is my current. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

Shepard stood up, wiping the grass off her trousers. "I need some things from New Hope, so I'll be back later." She walked away, stopping briefly. "I liked it." She said before continuing on to New Hope. When she entered the ridge that lead down the mountain away from the Angaran camp, she got the feeling she was being followed. She turned to confront them but saw no one there. Suddenly, a pain erupted in the back of her head and everything went dark.

Evfra finally found a rare moment of peace as Eden Prime's sun began to set. Shepard been on his mind, like she usually was. Only this time it was different. He touched her, knew what her skin felt like, how her silky hair felt like water in his hands. Then her admission that she enjoyed his touch completely caught him off guard. He considered it achievement that they'd managed a full conversation without shouting at each other.

His peace was interrupted when he heard yelling coming from the Moshae's makeshift office. He left his own office and the yelling got louder. He recognised the voice being Jaal's and he sounded furious, most unlike him. Evfra stormed into the tent, angry that his resting had been interrupted. "What is going on?" He growled at Jaal.

The younger man turned towards his leader. "These skutting idiots decided to attack, Cassie."

Within seconds, Evfra had gone from angry to furious. "What!" He bellowed at young Angara. He had long suspected that they followed Akksul. Unfortunately, Evfra had no say in whether the Roekaar were allowed to travel with them. "What possessed you to do such an outrageous thing?"

"We don't need that…..alien here." Jaal's cousin, Teviint spat.

"And what do you think her superiors will do when they find out?" Jaal angrily answered before Evfra raised his hand to silence him.

"We can fight them."

Evfra laughed humourlessly. "How long do you think a battle between us and hundreds of thousands of Alliance soldiers would last? And that is just the Humans. Shepard has more allies than all the Angara still in stasis." He was near shaking with anger when Shepard walked in, immediately throwing him a filthy glare. "Shepard, are you ok?"

"Do I fucking look ok?" She exploded. "I'm trying to help your people, and this is," She pointed to a huge purple welt on her forehead, "is the thanks I get?"

"Cassie, we had no idea this would happen." Jaal stressed, fearing that she would leave when they still needed her.

"I want my Omni-tool, my dog tags and my bracelet back." She said through gritted teeth. "I will not be happy if any them have been broken."

A Resistance soldier who was involved in the attack, quickly put them on the table. "Akksul made us do it." He admitted, much to the anger of his co-conspirators, trying to shush him.

Shepard snatched the items from the table, putting the Omni-tool and bracelet on each wrist before putting the tags around her neck. "Now, in the next 10 seconds, I better be hearing the start of a reason and an apology, otherwise you people are on your own from now on."

"Well?" Evfra bellowed. "Answer her, now."

"In fact." Shepard held her hand up to silence them. "I can guess what the excuse is." She moved towards her attackers, pointing a flexed finger at them. "Just remember, I've fought and won against meaner, nastier, more dangerous things than you. I've fought giant worms that spit acid. Giant killing machines. I've been spaced and died. I've put my life on the line many times to protect the people of this galaxy, of which the Angara are now part of. Don't make an enemy out of me. You wont like the consequences." Shepard strolled past Evfra out of the tent without even a backward glance.

Once she had left, Evfra turned his attention to the others. "We need her. Don't fuck up again." He warned, before turning to Jaal. "Control your damn family." He grunted before storming out.

Evfra laid in bed just staring up at ceiling of his tent, unable to think of nothing but Shepard. To his shame, he realised he never apologised to her. Pulling on some casual clothes, he stepped from his tent into the darkness with only a torch light to guide him. He walked towards the pre-fab home that the Alliance supplied her with. A dim blue light escaped through a gap in the blinds, meaning that she was probably still awake. He pressed the door chime, waiting for an answer. Instead, the door swished opened, a small ball of light greeted him at the door. "The Admiral will be with you soon, General." The ball said in its high synthesized voice.

Evfra stepped in slowly, taking in the space around him. It seemed the Alliance spared no expense when it came to a high ranking officers comfort. She had all the creatures comforts. A small kitchen, no doubt loaded with food. A living area with a huge screen. A bedroom with a big bed and a desk in the corner. There was a closed door, which Evfra surmised was a bathroom, in which Shepard was currently occupying. He felt like he was intruding on her space and should probably leave but didn't want to seem rude. After a few minutes, she appeared with a towel wrapped around her body and a towel wrapped around her hair. He couldn't help himself, but his eyes were fixed on her. "Shepard…. I should go." He muttered but stayed stuck to the spot he was standing.

Shepard sat on the plush leather sofa, smirking at her Angaran visitor. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

His eyes found their way to her long legs, one crossed over the over and still slightly wet from her shower. "I wanted to apologise for what happened." He took a deep breath and walking towards, standing over her. "I hope that you'll continue to stay with us."

Shepard chuckled to herself as she freed her slightly damp hair from the confines of the towel. "Just last week, you couldn't wait to see the back of me. Why the sudden change?" She stood up, moving closer to him. She could feel the same energy radiating from him as she did earlier in the day.

"I…Shepard…" For the first time either Evfra stumbled over his words. She was so close and the look in her bright green eyes captivated him. "You are very beautiful." He admitted, despite himself.

A small giggle escaped her. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

He nodded as he caressed her cheek. They watched each other intently, trying to work out what the other was thinking. Evfra hoped that she was thinking the same as him as he lowered his face to hers. His lips just millimetres away from hers, he hesitated. The hand she placed on his chest, bolstered his resolve to kiss her.

The sudden intrusive beeping of his communicator broke them apart instantly and he took two steps away from her. "What is it?" He barked.

"Sorry, Evfra. We have an issue with Akksul." Jaal's booming voice filled the space. "I think you'll want to deal with this."

"I'll be right there." He huffed as he shut off the comm.

"I hope it's nothing too serious." Shepard gave him a disappointed smile. He merely nodded at her before he rushed out of the door. "Dammit." She uttered as the door closed behind him. That was the closest she had gotten to Evfra. By morning he'd be back to his usual distant, grumpy self and she'd be back to square one.


End file.
